


Oh My!

by FatalViolet520



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream Parlors, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Obvious Crushes, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, also jeongin: I Will Rip My Arm Off Before Admitting It Out Loud, ambiguous dates, ft. a nosy lady in the ice-cream parlour that makes jeongin go hmm guess i do have two hands, i didnt explicitly say they're boyfriends but They Are Boyfriends, i didnt mention it in the fic but felix is rich, jeongin: oh lix and min are so cute absolutely adorable, or high school idk it's a little unclear even to me oops, seungmin and felix are pretty and jeongin doesnt know how to cope with this knowledge, the real mvp, yang jeongin is a tsundere what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: Frankly, Jeongin has hadenoughof Felix and Seungmin bickering over who apparently is worthy of spending more time with him, but it takes a while for him to actually do anything, much to his own - and everyone else's - chagrin.(everything can be explained with: jeongin has two hands.)





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND BRI SAID JEONGMINLIX SO I SAID JEONGMINLIX and so pls enjoy, as always!!!! i - ive also been meaning to write a woochan for another friend and a minsung for another friend for absolute ages so pls come and bother me about writing it so i ACTUALLY GET IT DONE 
> 
> take a shot everytime my work is based of song lyrics n i guarantee u your liver will die :>> anyways enjoy!!!!

 

_I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow_

_(you’re so pretty, what do I do?)_

 

* * *

 

It’s still quiet yet, Jeongin thinks, fiddling with his wallet and stashing his change away as he looks up just in case his friends are on the way. The bottle of soda condenses cold in his hand, and he twists the cap off with a resounding _pop_. It’s always quiet for a little while on Friday afternoons, when he’s let out of class a half hour earlier than most of his friends, who are in the years above him. He had always liked the little piece of quiet before they arrived chattering noisily, and today is no exception.

 

The autumn sunshine is warm and douses everything in a gentle bronze light, and there’s a cool breeze picking up with how the day is slowly inching into the evening. Jeongin closes his eyes and leans against the school walls, letting the faraway chirping of the birds and the rustle of the oranging leaves filter into his ears and thread calmness into his body, the coolness of the soda bottle numbing his hand.

 

There’s maybe fifteen minutes before Jeongin picks up on the typical lilt of Seungmin’s nasal tone, accompanied by Jisung’s indignant-sounding rant and Hyunjin’s loud laughter, and he opens his eyes, the tranquillity fading as he comes to.

 

“- and then _seonsaengnim_ tells me to _get out_!” Jisung says, his eyebrows scrunched together and words slurring over together with how fast he’s speaking, “How is that _fair_? I didn’t even _do_ anything -”

 

“You _threw_ a _book_ at someone,” Seungmin cuts in, sounding almost hysterical, “What do you mean you didn’t do anything?”

 

“The dude threw some paper _at me first_ -”

 

“Yeah but you threw a _book_ -”

 

“Hi Jeonginnie,” Felix cuts in loudly, “How’s your day been?”

 

Almost predictably - predictable, because this has happened for the past seventy eight days, Jeongin _counted_ \- Seungmin turns away from Jisung, heedless that he’s leaving Jisung mid-conversation, to face Jeongin as well, eyeing Felix a little.

 

“Hi Jeonginnie,” Seungmin says as well, coming to stand in front of him, “You had gym class just now, didn’t you?”

 

“I’m good,” Jeongin replies, careful not to direct his answer to only one of them. “How was Chemistry and Music class?” He asks for the both of them and hopes today won’t be another day of watching Felix and Seungmin squabble and bicker all the way back home.

 

“We did an experiment in Chem -”

 

“I performed a composition for Music -”

 

There is a space of two seconds in which both Felix and Seungmin pause from relating their story to Jeongin, then almost immediately, almost _predictably_ , Seungmin whines a little, trying to tell his story first, but then Felix jabs in, wanting to go first, and then they’re at it again, talking over each other and paying absolutely no attention to anything else.

 

“What’s going on?” Changbin asks, and as Jeongin cranes his neck to look past the squabbling pair, he sees that his most senior of his friends have finished their classes too.

 

“Jeongin’s courters fighting over his time and affection,” Minho says with a dreadfully serious expression that spells out mischief. “Wanna bet who wins this time?”

 

“You bet on them?” Jeongin asks, more concerned with the fact that there were bets placed on them rather than the fact that Minho pointed out that they were, indeed, fighting over who got to spend time with him.

 

“You haven’t?” Minho asks back with the air of someone who’s struck the jackpot twice. He probably has.

 

Jeongin blanches. “Why would I, hyung?”

 

Still, as he turns away from Minho to watch Felix and Seungmin being all up in each other’s faces, he sighs a little. Since when has his life become so complicated? The bottle of opened soda feels like the ocean in his hand and when he shoves that same arm in between Felix and Seungmin in an attempt to make them stop, it’s Felix that takes the bottle in his confusion.

 

Jeongin doesn’t deign to take it back from him.

 

“You guys, you can _both_ tell me what happened today,” Jeongin starts, feeling like he’s playing mediator to the both of them even though he’s younger. “Why are you guys always bickering like this? I may be one person but I have enough time for the both of you, you know.”

 

They give no answer. Seungmin just pouts a little, accompanied by Felix’s laughs, and they share a look before Seungmin relents and Felix launches into a blow-by-blow account of the composition he performed for his music lesson, so exulted in his tirade that he misses the fond look almost everyone directs at him.

 

“Sunshine, isn’t he?” Chan asks Jeongin, nudging Jeongin’s ribs playfully.

 

“I _guess_.”

 

Felix’s monologue segues out as Seungmin starts talking about his botched experiment in Chemistry, expression so bright as he recalls one of his classmates catching something on fire, and it seems like Seungmin’s making a run for Felix’s nickname. Not that Jeongin cares, of course.

 

“You do know, right?” Chan asks again, a little while after Seungmin’s finished talking and everyone’s settled into a sort of half-chattering lull as they walk home, too tired to actually keep up a coherent conversation.

 

“Know what,” Jeongin says, but he’s feigning obliviousness, because he _does_ , in fact, know what Chan is talking about.

 

Chan’s talking about Felix and Seungmin’s not-so-hidden affections for him that stretch further than platonic feelings. It’s evident in the way they both go out of their way to try and make him happy, bringing him food or taking him somewhere that borderlines on a date and not a hangout. The rest of them - i.e. anyone not involved in their convoluted love triangle - think it’s funny because it’s coincidental that _both_ Felix and Seungmin like Jeongin at the same time, yet the friendship between Felix and Seungmin have hardly changed, bar from their bickering over who gets to spend time with Jeongin.

 

(sometimes, jeongin thinks it’s cute to see both of them argue like this, but he’d rather shave his hair off before uttering a single word of that thought to anyone.)

 

 _What do I do_? The same thought echoes once again through his mind as they start to part ways to go back to their respective dorms, and he receives a tight hug from Felix and a light cheek kiss and hair ruffle from Seungmin, then he’s watching them take another turn, chattering loudly. The bottle of soda, he notices, is half-finished and now in Seungmin’s hand. He doesn’t wonder why it’s with Seungmin now.

 

Then again, Jeongin muses a half hour later, as his phone chimes with a text from Felix - ‘ _Minnie’s home now, and he told me to tell you see you tomorrow! It’s from me too <3_’ - he thinks maybe he knows what he needs to do.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning is rainy, but that doesn’t stop Seungmin from turning up at Jeongin’s front door with a dripping umbrella and the brightest smile one can possibly have at eight in the morning. Before Jeongin can even open his mouth and try to form a question past the befuddled, hazy cloud of sleep fogging his brain, Seungmin’s beaten him to it.

 

“Let’s go to karaoke,” Seungmin says simply. “You finished your finals on Wednesday, you should celebrate!” He shivers a little as he finishes, and Jeongin lets him in hurriedly, mindful that if Seungmin caught a cold because of this, none of his hyungs would ever let him live it down.

 

“Why - Why’d you come so early?” Jeongin asks, interrupted by a large yawn, and when he rubs his eyes open, Seungmin’s rifling through his tiny kitchen and looking like he’s making a start at breakfast. “You don’t need to make breakfast, I was gonna eat cereal, it’s fine.”

 

“Well _I_ haven’t had breakfast, and I’m not having cereal,” Seungmin says decidedly. “Let’s have toast and scrambled eggs.” He opens Jeongin’s pitifully small fridge and frowns a little. “You have nothing in here… We should go grocery shopping, you know. You can’t make anything with only eggs and some kimchi in here.”

 

Jeongin picks up on his use of ‘we’ and chooses not to comment on it. “I survived this long,” He mutters, trying to defend himself, “And thank you, hyung. You still haven’t told me why you came so early when you just wanna go to karaoke!” He adds at the end as he enters his bathroom, intent on washing up.

 

Seungmin’s reply is muffled by the rushing water and it’s with minty breath and a damp face that he goes to find Seungmin again, the smell of cooking now permeating through his tiny apartment. There’s two plates of scrambled eggs sitting steaming on the kitchen counter and it looks like Seungmin’s struggling with his microwave, poking at the bread a little warily.

 

“Oh, you’re out!” Seungmin says, turning and adding two slices of toast to a plate before gesturing vaguely for Jeongin to take it. “I hate your microwave. Hasn’t Woojin-hyung asked you to ask to change it before?”

 

Jeongin shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, but didn’t have time.”

 

“It’s gonna explode on you one day,” Seungmin says gravely. Jeongin notices Seungmin’s bread looks a little more burnt than the one he gave him. He swaps the bread when Seungmin turns to check if he turned the microwave off, and eats it before Seungmin can realise.

 

“Hey,” Seungmin starts, staring at his plate, but Jeongin cuts over him hurriedly.

 

“Did you say something when I was in the bathroom?”

 

“What? Oh - when you asked me why I came so early? It - It’s nothing. I just - like spending time with you, so I came earlier.” Seungmin takes a bite of scrambled eggs on toast, but Jeongin’s the one who nearly chokes.

 

It’s not fair that Seungmin can suddenly say things like that, and so sincerely as well. Jeongin takes another mouthful of toast and tries not to make it obvious he’s observing Seungmin. Seungmin seems a little sleepy himself, his dark cherry hair falling into his eyes as he reaches for the pepper and almost knocking over a cup of coffee as he does so. The shitty lighting only means shadows reach across his face and figure, but there’s something lovely about Seungmin sitting there - in his apartment - eating and staring out the window with wide fascination as the rain turns into a drizzle.

 

(he thinks seungmin is pretty, really pretty, with his hair slightly mussed and crumbs at the corner of his mouth. he thinks it’s awfully domestic to have seungmin wash the dishes as he dries. he thinks seungmin is really, really pretty, but god, he’d rather rip his arm off than say it out loud.)

 

By the time they step outside and are heading for the karaoke place just fifteen minutes away, the rain’s stopped and it’s almost ten. Seungmin’s humming a little tune as they step away from puddles and duck away from trees still dripping with water, and there’s an odd tranquillity about their walk there. It’s a different peace from the one he has on Friday afternoons, but as he watches Seungmin glance over and give him a bright smile, he thinks peaceful Saturday mornings are something he could get used to.

 

“Is no one else joining us?” Jeongin asks belatedly when they’re already being led to a room at the karaoke place.

 

Seungmin shakes his head. “Did you - did you want them to join us?” He sounds a little unsure, and his voice is even smaller in the darkness of the karaoke booth. Jeongin can’t find himself minding.

 

“No, was just wondering.”

 

His words seem to refract within their confined space and hangs around them, glowing faintly in the dark as they try to choose a song to sing first. The brightness of the screen etches into his eyes as he watches Seungmin add songs to the list, so distracted from watching Seungmin rather than actually look at what songs are being added. It isn’t until he tears away from the slope of Seungmin’s nose to look at what’s playing that he realises most of the list consists of trot songs.

 

“Here!” Seungmin chirps, shoving a microphone in Jeongin’s hands. “Let’s sing!”

 

It’s odd, because Seungmin doesn’t sing trot all that often, but as they go through five songs and Seungmin looks bubbly, belting out the lyrics with him, he thinks that maybe Seungmin does genuinely like trot. Or maybe, as Seungmin starts singing to ‘Beautiful’, he’s singing all this trot song because he knows Jeongin likes it.

 

Seungmin’s voice is just like the song, and it flows smoothly, the calmest river in the sanctuary of a sunlight-dappled forest, and Jeongin can’t help but fidget as Seungmin sings _so don’t leave me_ like he’s actually hurting. He doesn’t want Seungmin to hurt, he realises mutely as the last chords of the song fade out and Seungmin sits back down again.

 

‘Love’s Battery’ comes on next, and while the both of them launch into it enthusiastically, Jeongin can’t help but linger on the way Seungmin had looked when he sang, hand almost reaching out like he wanted to hold someone’s hand, eyelashes fluttering close as his voice pulled the long notes, eyes a little wet as he sings across the octaves, hand closing down on nothing from where he had stretched out for something - some _one_.

 

Perhaps there was a reason Seungmin brought him to this karaoke place. Perhaps there was a reason the playlist was full of nothing but trot songs and love songs. Perhaps there was a reason Seungmin had sang like that.

 

Perhaps Jeongin knew - and _knew_ , beyond the pathway of doubt - that Seungmin liked him, and he was making an effort for Jeongin to know, and this was his way of saying it. Jeongin, for his part, chooses not to say anything, but picks a song to add to the list and hopes Seungmin won’t pick up on it too fast.

 

The drum beats are steady as the song starts, and Jeongin doesn’t allow himself to look at Seungmin when he starts singing, voice a little unsteady in his choice, but he knows Seungmin loves this. “ _I want to cry for you_ ,” Jeongin sings, hoping to the heavens and back that his voice doesn’t crack, “ _I want to hurt instead of you_.”

 

Seungmin joins him then, his voice blending in perfectly as they sing, “ _When you love someone_ ,” and they’re both swaying to the song slightly, tones melded together sweetly even though the microphones are mediocre at best. Jeongin chances a glance over when his bravery allows him to, and he sees that Seungmin’s got his eyes closed again, head tilted slightly as he sings, and his voice falters a little as he watches.

 

Seungmin is so incredibly pretty. There’s something heart-warming about the way he tilts the microphone to sing; something ethereal about the way the fluorescent screen casts white over his features; something that feels like _right_ when he looks at Seungmin like this, content.

 

He finds that he’s really, really happy that they had come to the karaoke place together, without any of their hyungs, and being with Seungmin alone brings him a peace of a different kind.

 

(he thinks maybe he likes this peace a little better.)

 

* * *

 

Monday evening finds him playing basketball with his classmates, messing around on the court because he’s waiting for some of his hyungs and they were taking too long. The sun burns the back of his neck even at this hour and it’s this same sun that causes a corp of bright blonde hair to become practically blinding as he swivels round, and he loses the ball as a result.

 

“Booboo!” His classmates yell at him teasingly, but Jeongin just shakes his head and looks over to the source of the blinding hair.

 

“Jeongin!” It’s Felix, all bright locks and brighter smile and carrying a load of books in his arms as he stands at the edge of the basketball court, eyes tracking the progress of the ball across the court before coming back to Jeongin.

 

“Hyung,” Jeongin acknowledges, unable to help the smile that stretches across his face at the sight of Felix. “What are you doing here?”

 

(god, jeongin asks himself, had felix’s hair always been this golden, the strands fluffy and shining? felix looks so, so ethereal under the light of this sun and he can’t help but notice the little things about him, the way the books are almost sliding out of his grip, the way only one of the sleeves of his shirt is rolled up, the way when he smiles, his crinkle a little and it’s the most adorable thing jeongin has seen all day. not that he’d ever admit _that_.)

 

“You texted the group saying you were waiting for us, don’t you remember?” Felix asks, laughing a little and trying to fish his phone out from his pocket. “We’re all waiting by the gates, but we couldn’t find you so some of us walked around, and I happened to be the one to find you.” He manages to extract his phone but the bundle of books in his arms veers sideways dangerously and Jeongin barely manages to catch it so they don’t topple onto the ground.

 

“Thanks,” Felix says cheerfully, loading the books into Jeongin’s arms. “Just hold these for me for a second and I’ll text the rest that I found you.”

 

Jeongin looks at the first book of the pile as Felix taps away at the screen, and it’s with slight surprise that he recognises the book. “Hey, you’re reading this?” Jeongin asks, gesturing towards ‘Atonement’ with his chin when Felix looks up again.

 

“Oh. No - No, I’m not. I - I bought it for you… since you said you wanted to read it, right? It _is_ this one, right?” Felix looks a little nervous as he takes back the pile of books and gives ‘Atonement’ to Jeongin, tracing Jeongin’s expression with his eyes like he’s trying to paint his portrait to the finest detail.

 

“You remembered?” Jeongin asks, a little surprised. “I just mentioned it in passing though, I didn’t think anyone would remember.” There’s a sticky note on the inside of the cover that simply says ‘ _for you_ ’ with Felix’s name and a little doodled cat, and he’s smiling when he flips the book to read the summary on the back cover. “Thank you, hyung,” Jeongin says, “It’s really sweet of you to remember I want to read this.”

 

“It’s - nothing,” Felix stammers, hugging the bundle of books closer to his chest. “I’m glad you like it.” He shifts his weight onto his other foot then adds, “Do you wanna go? The others are waiting for us.”

 

“Oh, sure, I’ll just grab my bag,” Jeongin says, then he’s taking quick steps to the base of the basketball net where he’d left his bag. He only manages to grab his bag, swinging it round his shoulder before he’s accosted by his classmates, who are dribbling the ball carelessly.

 

“Going home?” Daehwi asks, passing the ball casually to Beomgyu, who catches it but almost topples over.

 

“Yeah,” Jeongin answers through his laughter as Beomgyu rights himself up and scowls a little at all of them. “Lix-hyung found me, and the rest are waiting for me so I’ll go now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

 

“Lix-hyung?” Chenle, another classmate of his, pipes in. “Who’s that?”

 

“Oh, you just transferred, that’s right,” Beomgyu says. “Lix-hyung is - Felix-ssi, our sunbae from the year above. He’s Jeongin’s… hyung.”

 

Jeongin doesn’t miss the look he gets from both Daehwi and Beomgyu, but he ignores them and waves bye to Chenle and Chenle _only_ , because Chenle is good and probably won’t tease him about the ambiguous relationship he has with Felix. (he’s wrong.)

 

“Well, see you!” Daehwi yells as Jeongin leaves.

 

“Have fun!” Beomgyu adds, not without a slightly saucy look, and Jeongin pretends the tips of his ears aren’t burning.

 

“They left without us,” Felix pouts when Jeongin returns to his side, giving Jeongin a distraction from the hotness he still feels in his cheeks. “They said we were taking too long, so they went to the ice-cream place first. We can still catch up with them if we go now though!”

 

“Let’s go then,” Jeongin says. “You love ice-cream, don’t you, hyung? Especially the caramel sundae.” He says this without much thought, but Felix looks over at him with some degree of surprise.

 

“You… noticed?”

 

Jeongin shrugs. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh,” Felix murmurs, and then there’s a shy flush colouring beneath his freckles, and he directs his gaze towards the pavement.

 

It doesn’t quite occur to Jeongin that Felix finds that he remembers his order surprising until he realises that Felix doesn’t really eat ice-cream all that often despite loving it, because most days when they go to the ice-cream shops, Felix has a club to go to. He can count on one hand how many times Felix could join them this past term, and as far as Jeongin is concerned, he’d always order the caramel sundae.

 

(why he remembers, he thinks he knows, but he’d rather deep clean his dorm before admitting to himself that he knows felix’s order because he’s so hyper-aware of Felix everytime they happen to get ice-cream together.)

 

They’re only a street away from their normal ice-cream parlour when Jeongin’s phone rings, and he picks up, Chan’s name written obnoxiously all over his phone.

 

“ _We forgot to tell you guys we’re at a different place than normal_ ,” Chan says immediately as soon as the call goes through. “ _But you guys must be almost at the usual place already, and it takes longer to get here, and the ice cream normally is better than here so you guys don’t need to come over_.” He gives the criticism of the new ice-cream in a low voice, so Jeongin assumes they’re still in that parlour, wherever it may be.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jeongin concedes, having put the call on speaker so Felix could listen as well. “Why’d you guys go somewhere different anyway?”

 

“ _Jisung wanted to try this new place, so Minho wanted to go, and the two of them… well, you know what they’re like when they’re determined_.” There are two indignant shrieks in the background and Chan gives a loud laugh before continuing. “ _You guys go get some ice cream, yeah_ ? _Felix is with you, right_ ? _He doesn’t have club today_.”

 

“I am,” Felix chimes in, and they’ve just reached the parlour they always frequent, bright blue door frame familiar as ever. “We’re actually here, hyung!”

 

“ _Then I’ll go now_ ! _You guys have fun_!” Jeongin tussles with ending the phone call while Felix pushes the frosted glass door open, the bell ringing cheerfully as they step into the store, cool air-conditioning blasting over the tops of their heads and making them shiver momentarily.

 

“Back again?” The lady at the counter asks, warm smile crinkling over her face. “Where are the rest of your friends?”

 

“They went somewhere else earlier,” Jeongin explains, gesturing for Felix to take a seat at their usual booth. “We’ll take a caramel sundae and a mint chocolate ice-cream cone, _ajumma_ … thank you!”

 

Her hands are familiar, working expertly to scoop the smooth ice-cream in perfect spheres, dropping two vanilla scoops in a tall glass and reaching for the caramel sauce, drizzling it artfully before adding all the toppings Felix likes - oreo crumbles, chocolate chips and small gummy candies. The sundae is done in the blink of an eye, condensation barely forming on the outside of the glass, then there’s a cone waving in front of Jeongin’s eyes, mint chocolate chip scoops so huge they’re about to topple off the side of the cone.

 

As Jeongin hands his cash over, the lady leans over the counter with a small smile. “Is it just the two of you today purposely?” There’s a twinkle in her eyes that Jeongin thinks he can interpret as _is it just the two of them because they’re on a date_ and he almost drops his ice-cream.

 

“N - No,” Jeongin stutters, a little flustered. “No - it’s just -”

 

“Oh, you’re missing the other boy,” The lady continues, amused and completely aware of Jeongin’s thrown state. “His name is Seungmin, right? You’re always with him when you come around with everyone… The three of you should come together more often.”

 

“Ah,” Jeongin says, because he doesn’t know what else to say, ears and neck hot. “Maybe - Maybe next time, _ajumma_. Thank you for this!”

 

“Enjoy!” She calls, and Jeongin picks up the caramel sundae as well, making his way back to Felix, who’s sat near the back of the store and hopefully hadn’t heard a single word of the conversation he just had. The air-conditioning blows cold on his neck and the sundae glass is cool in his hand, but his heart warms when Felix looks up at his approach, smile unfurling on his face, and it’s like the sun itself has risen in front of Jeongin’s eyes.

 

“Here, hyung,” Jeongin says instead, because his heart is thumping and he can’t tell if his hands are sweaty or wet from condensation.

 

“Thanks!” Felix chirps, looking at the sundae with starry-eyes. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“It’s on me,” Jeongin replies, licking around the base of the ice cream as it starts to melt, “Don’t worry about it, hyung.”

 

Felix smiles again, and this one is a little smaller but there’s something softer and sweeter about it, like the chocolate chips that melt on Jeongin’s tongue, bursting into cloying sweetness that plays off the coolness of the mint. “If you’re sure,” He says, then he’s digging into his sundae and making little happy noises that Jeongin can’t help but smile at, the urge to coo at him becoming unbearable with each passing minute.

 

There’s a few beats of silence that pass as they both savour their ice-cream, and even though it’s quiet, there’s something electric in the air around them, making each second more cheerful and each glance that much brighter. It has something to do with Felix, Jeongin thinks, watching how Felix swirls the melting ice-cream with the toppings before eating it.

 

Maybe it’s how Felix closes his eyes as he enjoys the ice-cream; maybe it’s how the sun shining in through the windows next to them casts his skin golden and his freckles into visibility; maybe it’s how when he opens his eyes the brown in them comes to life and there’s a depth in them that Jeongin finds incredibly irresistible.

 

(and right there, in that second, when felix smiles at him not with his mouth but through his eyes, jeongin knows that if seungmin is the peace he prefers, then felix is the energy he will never tire of.)

 

* * *

 

Even with his realisation, Jeongin doesn’t do anything. With each day that Felix and Seungmin spend bickering playfully with each other over who gets to spend more time with Jeongin, the more Jeongin keeps hearing the _ajumma_ ’s words. Their bickering has also escalated from merely spending time with him to who spends their time well with him, and this particular Friday afternoon has Jeongin witnessing Seungmin insisting that the way he spends time with Jeongin is better.

 

“Last time we went for a walk by the Han river!” Seungmin says, deaf to how everyone is watching their play fighting with much interest. “And we even sat down and sang, isn’t that relaxing?”

 

“We went for a picnic just last weekend,” Felix says then, scrunching his nose up a little. “There were dogs everywhere and we had so much fun! Didn’t we, Jeonginnie?”

 

Then, suddenly, all eyes are on him, everyone waiting for his answer with bated breath, like this is the final end-all decision to their bickering. It occurs to Jeongin that he could - once again - just give another vague answer, that he likes spending time with the both of them and leave it at that, but the _ajumma_ ’s words come to him all over again, and as he looks between Seungmin’s wide eyes and Felix’s small smile, he thinks he doesn’t need to make a decision between them at all.

 

“You guys,” Jeongin sighs, and notices half of his hyungs turn away at that, predicting that he’ll just repeat what he always says anyway. “You both know I have two hands, right?”

 

“What?” Felix asks, confused.

 

“You - You mean -” Seungmin starts, picking it up fast, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Jeongin wedges himself between the two of them and takes each of their hands in one of his own, hoping that he’s not blushing bright red in the glare of the late afternoon sun that seems particularly vivid today.

 

“ _Both_ of you,” Jeongin says, his voice cracking a little, and _this_ is his final decision, because he doesn’t need to choose between them when he likes them both equally in their own way; because he has fallen for the both of them in the same way they had both fallen for him at the same time; because seungmin is his calm and his quiet and felix is his vitamin and his battery and he can like two different qualities in their own ways.

 

There’s a beat and a half as everyone stares at the three of them - _the three of them_ \- and Jeongin thinks he’s going to combust inside, to hell with his bravery and sudden outspokenness, but then Seungmin kisses his cheek, simple and sweet, and Felix throws his arms around both Jeongin and Seungmin, so enthusiastic that they lift him off the ground a little, and he starts to laugh, louder and brighter than the glare of the sunshine on them, and they can’t help but laugh along with him, his laughter bubbly and infectious.

 

“Both of us?” Felix asks through his giggles, his face scrunched with his happiness, his freckles that much more prominent, and when Jeongin glances over to look at Seungmin, he can see the fondness inscribed in Seungmin’s expression, soft eyes and lips quirking up. He thinks he has the same expression on his own face too.

 

“Yeah,” Jeongin agrees, feeling a little more inclined to be open when it feels like it’s just the three of them together.

 

“See,” Seungmin teases lightly, “He couldn’t resist me so he had to choose me too.”

 

“And by extension you chose _me_ ,” Felix retorts, and Seungmin just giggles a little at that.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Seungmin murmurs, then he leans over to press his lips to Felix’s cheek as well, and in that moment, in that second, under that too bright autumn sunshine, the world is right, and it turns around them, the _three_ of them, like it was always meant to be, right from the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i consider the tags on this fic a piece of work in itself it is the tldr i love memes can u tell 
> 
> songs i mentioned in the fic: beautiful, love's battery, when you love someone, oh my, pretty u


End file.
